


Limitless

by m2d2tumblr



Series: Superhuman [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: The first time Donghyuk feels safe in what feels like forever, he’s running over and across a hill, past strawberry fields and into the arms of Mark Lee.-—•—-Alternatively, the beginning of Lee Donghyuk’s entry into the world of monsters and demigods and into a place called home.
Series: Superhuman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a time spaced sequel to the previous story, this work will hopefully be a chaptered story as a part of several shorts that are about the various other characters in this world.
> 
> My first attempt at something long and plot driven, un-beta’d so hopefully its ok! Would live some constructive feedback.
> 
> Title from NCT127’s album, Limitless.

The first time Donghyuk feels safe in what feels like forever, he’s running over and across a hill, past strawberry fields and into the arms of Mark Lee. Well, more like crashing into the chest of a stranger with a bow and arrow set across his back and a sword in his hand. The two go rolling down the hill, losing the sword somewhere along the way, with arrows scattered across the field. When they finally come to a stop, Donghyuk feels like his head is splitting open. He can feel the burns stinging when the wind hits them and he’s sure he twisted his foot in the tumble he just took. At least his landing had been soft.

The body underneath him groans, and before Donghyuk can move, he’s lightly pushed off. The body that softened his fall turns out to be a boy not much older looking than him, with dyed blond hair that looks like ramen, on a head a little too big and seagull shaped eyebrows. Donghyuk thinks it’s a little unfair that all of these mismatched features result in such a cute looking face.

The boy stands up, and offers his hand to Donghyuk for the same. The thing is though, Donghyuk has spent the last two years learning the hard way to never trust anything or anyone. Not the old lady at the local farmers market that smiles at him, not the bus driver that offers to let him on for free, not even the puppy he sees in the alley where he spent the week one time. And he’s learned all of these things himself, no help and no support from anyone, other than those few tree spirits, dryads he thinks, that he had met a month ago. They’d been the ones to tell him of this place, a camp apparently, for kids like him. Safe from the monsters that existed in the world, mythological and human alike. He’s not sure what he’d expected, but being chased by a cyclopes had readjusted his priorities, and he’s still running off the relief he’d felt once the monster had not been able to follow him past the tree with the weird fur thing on it. So Donghyuk takes the hand in front of him, and pulls himself up, looking into the eyes of boy with the awkward smile on his face.

“Uhm, how did you get here?” is the first question he’s asked, except the boy’s voice cracks at the how, and all the adrenaline combined with a few too many hits to the head mean that Donghyuk starts laughing, loud and unrestrained. As the boy’s face flushes brighter and brighter, Donghyuk thinks he’s not felt this good in years. Actually, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so happy to be alive.

“I’m Mark Lee.” The boy, Mark apparently, introduces himself, likely in the hopes that Donghyuk will stop laughing at his misfortune and maybe answer some questions.

He hiccups, and wipes a tear from his eyes, and tries to answer Mark’s question. “I’m..” and he hesitates because Donghyuk hasn’t survived so long on his own by not being cautious, and all things considered, he’s not actually sure this place will be all that welcoming to him.

“You can call me Haechan.” He introduces himself, and it’s accurate enough anyway to not feel guilty over lying, “and I got here by walking.” He thinks Mark might have said something in return, or asked another question, but all he sees is the widening of two brown eyes, and some black spots before he knows nothing else.

* * *

He wakes up feeling like he’s swallowed cotton balls. His limbs are heavy in a way he hasn’t ever felt, and he thinks this is it, he’s finally let himself be caught. The panic does nothing to combat the drowsiness he feels, and before he can call on the one defense he has, a soothing voice reaches his ears.

“Shh…you’re ok, hey it’s ok.” A warm hand in his hair and Donghyuk is sent to the one childhood memory he has that’s happy, the same feeling of warmth and a soothing voice. He’s out before he can hear another word.

* * *

When Donghyuk wakes up next, he’s more in control of himself, a little more aware of the conversation going on around him. 

  
“…will be up soon. I’ve done everything for him, if we feed him any more ambrosia he’ll burn up. Though to be fair, he’s already warm enough.” It’s that soothing voice from before, Donghyuk remembers thinking it the same as the one in his childhood. Though if he pays attention it’s a male voice. 

  
“so what now? Chiron’s been all upset since he came here, it’s been a week and we have no idea who he is or what exactly chased him here.” Another voice answered.   
“It’s ok Taeyong, you know how Chiron is, look he’s going to wake up soon and then we can get the answers we need alright?” 

  
Answers huh, looks like Donghyuk won’t exactly have a choice in whether he wants to talk about it or not. At least his injuries seem to have been treated. He can feel the soft bandages across his chest and hands and he no longer feels as in the last time he woke up. 

  
No longer willing to pretend to sleep while strangers talked about him, Donghyuk opened his eyes. Around his bedside were two boys, both so different from each other, yet each glowed with a shine so bright it took Donghyuk several seconds of blinking to get his vision to normal. The one closest to him was a boy with lightly tanned skin, black hair and eyes so warm they reminded him of the afternoon glow on a summer day. He looked at him with open concern that seemed strange for someone who had no idea who Donghyuk was. 

  
“How’re you feeling?” the boy asked in the same soothing voice that had reminded Donghyuk of a home before, “are you in pain? Should I get you some more ambrosia? Ah wait, have some water first.”

  
A glass is shoved in his face before Donghyuk even has time to parse through all the questions. He takes the glass and sips the cool water lightly, using it as a distraction from the intense stare of the boy standing at the edge. He is beautiful. Even with his face turned down in a scowl and the hard look in his eyes, there is no denying it. That person is objectively one of the most beautiful people Donghyuk has ever seen. The boy puts his hands on the railing at the foot of his bed and leans forwards toward Donghyuk. In this position, the sunlight from the window hits his face perfectly, warming his face with its glow. The boys in the room are both beautiful, but there is something about these looks that feels purposeful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, this story is supposed to be several oneshots in the series about various NCT members coming together as a part of this world. So while there is supposed to be one overarching plot, it wont be in one chaptered story. (This is a new change from how it was outlined before). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this regardless!


End file.
